creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Flame 5 - Schach...
Traum Er war da. Und Jeff war auch da. Und Theo. Und noch jemand. Doch ihn konnte Liu nicht erkennen. Er stand im Schatten der Kerze, die die Holzhütte erleuchtete. Wer war das? Plötzlich fing der Boden Feuer und jeder in dem Raum fing an grässlich zu schreien. Ihre Haut warf Blasen und sie sackten zu Boden. Doch nicht diese Person. Sie stand immer noch da. Starrte Liu an. Und er starrte zurück. Langsam fing diese Person an auf Liu zuzulaufen. Dann sah er ihr Gesicht. „Nein. Nein!“ Vereinbarung „Ist die klar was du angerichtet hast?“ „Ja“ „Du wusstest das so etwas passieren würde!“ „Ich habe ihnen eine faire Chance gegeben.“ „Tja, Aaron. Deine faire Chance hat vierunddreißig Menschen das Leben gekostet! Davon zwölf Kinder!“ „Die Kinder waren ein nötiges Opfer.“ „Mir ist scheißegal was es mit dir und diesem verdammten Leuchtturm auf sich hat, aber du opferst keinen einzigen Menschen mehr!“ „Gib mir sieben Tage und sie sind alle Tot.“ Agent Newman seufzte. „Was brauchst du?“ Langsam fing Aaron an zu Grinsen. „Das große Zeug.“ Befragung Er stand vor der Tür und starrte sie an. Voller Vorfreude setzte er sein bestes Lächeln auf und klopfte einmal. Dann noch einmal. Eine blonde Frau mittleren Alters öffnete die Tür und sah Jeff erschrocken an. Sie versuchte die Tür zuzuschlagen, doch Jeff hielt sie offen. „Was ist los? Hast du Angst vor mir?“ Er stieß einen traurigen Seufzer aus. Langsam entfernte die Frau sich von Jeff und Schritt für Schritt lief er ihr hinterher. „Was wollen sie von mir?“ Plötzlich wurde Jeffs Gesicht ernst und er schloss die Tür ab. Auf der Stelle stehend fragte er: „Ihr Sohn ist letzte Woche verschwunden?“ „Wieso wollen Si..“ „Antworten Sie!“ schrie Jeff. „Ja“ antwortete sie. „Aus ihrem Garten?“ „Ja.“ Langsam schritt Jeff zu einem Fenster und blickte hinaus auf den Garten. „Nebenan ist ein Wald.“ „Ja.“ „Haben Sie irgendetwas gehört? Schreie oder so?“ „Nein.“ Jeff verzerrte vor Wut sein Gesicht. „Ich hab dich doch umgelegt du Wichser!“ Wutentbrannt schlug er das Fenster kaputt. Einigermaßen beruhigt sagte er: „Danke für Ihre Hilfe.“ Mit einer flüssigen Handbewegung schnitt er der Frau die Kehle durch und verließ das Haus. Er Er wusste, dass es hier irgendwo war. Er hatte zwar keine Augen, keine Nase, keine Ohren, aber konnte es spüren. Dieser Wald ist kein sicheres Plätzchen. Und das wussten seine Opfer. Es kamen immer weniger Opfer hierher, was ihm Unbehagen bereitete. Sein Opfer kam immer näher. Bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Bäume . Plötzlich blieb es stehen. Die leisen Schritte auf dem Laub verstummten. Sein Opfer hatte ihn gesehen. „Wer bist du?“ fragte es. Er neigte seinen Kopf langsam nach links. Dann nahm er das Mädchen mit sich. Planung Liu starrte in das Feuer, über dem in einem Kochtopf seine Beute von heute kochte: Eine Packung Nudeln(er hatte sie im Müllcontainer auf der Straße gegenüber gefunden) und eine Taube. Taubenfleisch schmeckt nicht gerade gut, aber es reicht. Das Feuer vor ihm knisterte und er rückte näher heran um der Kälte der Nacht zu entkommen. Er fing an zu singen. „When the night has come and the land is dark…“ Er überlegte eine Weile, und fing plötzlich an zu lachen. Es war so ein Lachen, wie wenn du sehen würdest, dass jemand gegen eine Laterne gelaufen ist. Ein schadenfrohes, belustigtes Lachen. „Du hast dich nicht verändert, kleiner Psycho.“Ein schauer lief Liu über den Rücken. „Was willst du hier?“ fragte er ohne sich umzudrehen. „Erstens, hast du unsere Abmachung gebrochen und zweitens möchte ich dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Interressiert drehte Liu sich um. „Eine Geschichte?“ „Ja“ antwortete Theo. „Ich will dir erzählen wie deine kleine Waldbrandaktion zwei Menschen das Leben gekostet hat.“ Liu bekam Gänsehaut. Gleich würde er erzählen, dass Jeff und Jane the Killer tot seien. Er müsse keine Angst mehr davor haben, dass Jeff ihn fände. „Die eine Leiche gehörte, wie man feststellen konnte, zu Jane the Killer. Die andere gehörte einem Jugendlichen, der damals im Wald spazieren ging.“ Liu starrte regungslos weiter ins Feuer. Er war also wirklich nicht Tot. „Hör zu Lucas…“ „Nenn mich nicht so. Ich heiße Liu.“ Aaron seufzte. „Okay. Hör zu Liu. Sie kommen jeden Augenblick. Ich will nur sichergehen. Wer bist du? Liu the murderer oder Liu, der der Regierung hilft zwei der gefährlichsten Plagen Amerika´s zu beseitigen? Ich will dich nicht anflehen, aber ich könnte wirklich Hilfe hierbei gebrauchen.“Liu drehte sich um. Aaron lächelte. „Ich könnte wirklich einen Springer gebrauchen.“ „Was springt für mich dabei Raus?“ Aarons Lächeln verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Alles, was du willst.“ Beobachtung Jeff stand vor dem Gebäude. Den Brief von diesem komischen Regierungsfutzi in der Hand haltend. Er konnte eine Person hinter dem Fenster ausmachen. Das musste dieser Aaron sein. Etwas zog Jeffs Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein winziges rotes Blinken an der oberen rechten Ecke des Fensters. Er schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. „Und ich dachte schon das Spiel würde spannend werden.“ Der erste Zug Liu starrte Aaron entsetzt an. „Scheiße, was soll das?“ Zitternd hob Aaron seine verschwitzte Hand. „Sie werden kommen! Wir haben noch höchstens eine halbe Stunde! Wenn du das tust sind wir beide auf einmal los!“ Fassungslos lehnte Liu sich an die Wand hinter ihm. „Das ist verrückt. Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!“ „Vertrau mir Liu! Dieses eine Mal!“ „Scheiße, man.“ Liu hielt sich seine Hand vor den Mund. „Ich will das nicht! Das ist sogar für mich zu krass!“ „Tu es!“, schrie Aaron außer sich vor Wut. Er starrte Liu eine Weile an. Bis er plötzlich einen Windhauch an seinem Gesicht vorbeiziehen spürte. Reflexartig fasste er an sein Knie, zog die Pistole aus dem Schaft und drehte sich um. Jeff the Killer stand lächelnd ein paar Meter vor ihm. „Ich war noch nie gut im Messerwerfen.“ Seine Mundwinkel weiteten sich als er Liu sah. „Was macht der einarmige Bandit hier?“Aaron fing auch an zu lächeln. „Wo sind deine Spielfiguren?“ Jeff riss die Augen auf und blickte zu Liu. Er fing an den Kopf zu schütteln. „Ich dachte mein Bruder wäre ein Spieler.“ Aaron strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Du kennst die Regeln.“ „Ich spiele nicht nach Regeln!“ Jeff wurde immer lauter. Aaron ging näher an Jeff heran und beugte sich zu seinem Ohr. „Du musst verstehen, dass deine Zeit als Herrscher vorbei ist, mein Freund. Du musst einem neuen Platz machen.“ „Das wird nicht passieren“, flüsterte Jeff. Aaron lächelte. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst.“ Er drehte sich um und lief zurück zu Liu. „Wir verschieben unser Vorhaben auf nächstes mal.“ Flüsterte er ihm zu. „Wir sehen uns nächstes Mal Jeffrey.“ Aaron hob verabschiedend die Hand und verließ mit Liu das Gebäude. Er lächelte immer noch. „Schach“, murmelte er. LeViAs (Diskussion) 20:54, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC)Levias Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord